Ground-to-satellite and satellite-to-satellite communications have been integral aspects of telecommunications for some time. As such, some satellite and radio communication devices may be operating using older, out-of-date communications protocols to transmit, receive, and process signals, whereas other communication devices may only be operating using newer, up-to-date communications protocols. However, users may want to access different data or waveforms conveyed via two or more communications protocols simultaneously, so as to increase throughput or operate with multiple different applications for instance. Devices using one communications protocol may not be able to process or properly receive signals encoded in other communications protocols, for example legacy communications protocols. For instance, such devices may not have the hardware or resources configurable to receive data or waveforms conveyed via two or more communications protocols simultaneously, or may require two or more transceiver chains or channels to achieve this, which does not allow for reduced hardware requirements and cost savings. Overcoming these limitations would enable simultaneous access to different data or waveforms in a single efficient system.